Charyeok
Charyeok or God Point (GP) means to borrow strength from God or avatars. Most character's of a certain level in G.O.H have reached the level where they can develop and materialize their Charyeok into physical form. The Charyeok can be anything from materializing a Joker card to a Dragon or Hammer. It is fully up to the fighter's imagination what form their Charyeok will take. Types There are different ways of using Charyeok, the known types of using Charyeok are: *'Weapon Reinforcement': As the name suggest this is when Charyeok is used to surround a weapon reinforcing its natural capabilities. For example Bastard is a weapon reinforcement Charyeok that enhances a sword's size and cutting ability. *'Summoning': As the name suggest this is when a charyeok is summoned as a different entity separate from the user. It can also be equipped to the user changing their appearance and increasing their natural skills. *'Parasitic': This type of charyeok lives on the user spreading with each use. It is currently unknown what will happen is it completely spreads but the more it spreadsthe more powerful the owner becomes. List of Charyeok Aegis Shield Aegis Shield is the Charyeok of Na Han-Sung. It forms a shield that covers the entire body of the user. It can be used in offense by attacking with the shards and also by enhancing the blade with the shards. Bastard Bastard is the Charyeok of Jang Jang-Mi. It has the appearance of a sharp double edge sword. It has an incredible cutting ability and destroyed the fighting ring. Caterpillar Caterpillar is the Charyeok of Drake McDonald. It's ability is that it can sew up cuts and wounds made on Drake's body, as well as sow dismembered body parts back on. It makes him able to regenerate again and again. Doppleganger Doppelganger is the Charyeok of Fei-Long. It was stolen by him from a Jeju Island team member. It helps the person to clone the looks of others and can be used for different purposes including spying and ambushing. It can also create more than one clone of a person at a time and upto a 100 copies. Greed Greed '''is a charyeok that has been absorbed into Jae-Kal Taek's body in the form of a tattoo on his left arm. When in use it takes the form of a black pit filled with megalodon's teeth and a bunch of different colored eyes. It appears that Greed can call forth all the Charyeok's of the persons it has eaten from before. This grants Jae-Kal all of the powers of each individual Charyeok to use at will. Jack the Ripper and the Mage are included among them. Haitai (Predator) '''Haiti (Predator) is the Charyeok of Han Dae-Wi. When shown in full form it takes the shape of a blue dog-like creature with multiple fangs, big nose and eyes, and a top hat. Its full abilities are unknown but it was able to block the Hammer of Pum-Gwang. Hammer Hammer is the Charyeok of Jin Pum-Gwang. It materializes as a large hammer with one flat end and the other end is somewhat broken. The hammer can be used to attack opponents with sheer brute force. Jack the Ripper Jack the Ripper is the Charyeok of Gwum Gi. It looks like a middle aged man with long mustache, wearing hat and long coat. It gives Gi the ability to form blades to attack the opponent. Charyeok can also use its body to form blades to attack an opponent at close range. Joker Joker is the Charyeok of Judge Q. It carries a scythe and has a smiling face. The joker can be summoned from the deck of cards, Q carries with him. The Joker can manifest from any of the many cards that Q uses to fight. It's scythe is quite sharp, and Q himself can also weild it, not just the Joker. Kraken Kraken is the Charyeok of Lee Ma-Rin. It can absorb the Charyeok of the opponent and convert it into HP, thus helping the user regain his stamina. Mage Mage is the Charyeok of Jun Ju-Gok. Its appearance is that of a old mage wearing hat and holds a staff in its hands. Jun-Gok can use elements like fire and lightning to attack the opponent. Marionette Marionette is the Charyeok of Judge P. He can be used to manipulate people as puppets by attaching strings to them. Megalodon Megalodon '''is the Charyeok of Taek Jae-Kal. It has the appearance of a large shark. It was used to attack and pierce the opponents body with its fangs. It can also summon fangs separately to attack. Nine-Tails Guardian '''Nine-Tails Guardian is the Charyeok of Park Il-Pyo. It is currently the only Charyeok that changes the appearance of it's user, besides Yu Mi-Ra's Yeo-Po Bong-Seon.' '''It gives the user a small amount of HP upon appearance. It greatly enchances all of it's user's physical attacks, speed and power to the point where it can no longer be traced with the naked eye. It also allows the user to summon many nine tailed foxes ranging from them to be big or small.' It also grants the user the ability to create and manipulate fire at will. Red Dragon '''Red Dragon is the Charyeok of Judge O. O has named it Chang Sik. Its size is close to that of a large multi storyed building. The Dragon can also use a breath attack, but O stops it because it would cause too large damage which his barrier cannot stop. Sadie Sadie is the charyeok of Priest Saturn. It has the appearance of a woman with her eyes covered. It uses enemy's shadow to summon hands to attack. It can summon a whale like creature to attack from behind. Shield of Discrimination Shield of Discimination is the Charyeok of Priest Axley. It is a pair of shiny white wings. Just as the name suggests, these wings can shield opponent's attacks. The charyeok provides the ability of flight. Siren Siren is the Charyeok of Myung Moon-Dae (imposter). It has the shape of a bat and just like a bat, it can generate sound waves which can be heard only by the victim. These waves can cause a weaker person to feel nauseatic and make them to collapse. Yeo-Po Bong-Seon Yeo-Po Bong-Seon is the Charyeok of Yu Mi-Ra. It enhances her fighitng ability and she can use many high level attacks. It also enhances her swordless swordstyles. Category:Browse Category:Charyeok